Thirteen, but to You not yet Born
by pancakeandjam
Summary: 2 thirteen year old kids come from the year 2020, with an amazing story, it could save lives, stop some from happening, and remake the course of time! Chapter 16 is up, yay!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_Year 2020_

As explosions went off all around him Jack O'neill called out to her ' San get out of here, get Jonas away'

In tears she called back ' I;m not going to leave you here to die, not like her'

' Go, Jonas is sick and injured do what you can for him, San, please. I love you and I don't want to see you to die.' he was desperate now, jaffa were coming and they had to get away, or they to would die. Desperatly the young girl helped the boy to his feet and they ran off.

_3 hours later_

San hobbled along searching for anything, anyone, there was nothing. Then she saw him,lying there, he was dead, just like mum, Jack, dad, was dead. San sat there and cried for who knows how long. Everyone gone, how? Just her and Jonas.

The gate was being guarded by, she hated to say this, _God_ knows how many jaffa."fuck you anubis, fuck you.' Were the only words that escaped her mouth. Then she heard the unison clanging of jaffa armour. San got up and ran. Jonas, she wouldn't let him die to.

She found herself next to Jonas again.' I'll get you out of here I promise.' He was sick, and in need of Frasier._And you'll have her bro, you'll have her_. She thought.He looked up at her and squeezed her hand.

In a strained voice he said ' Gate…Ruins…Danny's notes…2004.' This gave her the idea she needed._Thanks J,_she thought,_thanks a lot. _She let a small smile escape her lips. She had her own mission now, and it wasn't going to be failed.

It took 3 weeks, but she did it. She found a way back to a home she'll change, for good or for bad?


	2. Unexpected Travelers

To the people who sent me reviews thanks, this is my first fic so that really insprires me.I've got a couple ideas but help would be liked, thanks so much again, heres chap 2.

**Unexpected Travelers **

_Year__2005_

_Unauthorized wormhole activation!_

The kind of normal phrase echoed through the SGC.SG1 who were just about to go to planet PY6 229, were looking a bit confused.' Who is it?' General Hammond asked Seargent Siler.

'SG1 sir.'Siler responded.

From down in the gate romm colonel O'neill yelled up'Who is it this time General?'

Hammond responded to his 2IC ' Seargent Siler is saying its you Colonel, well seargent open the iris.'

'Yes sir.' And the usual swish sound of the opening iris sounded.

Almost immediately a young girl carrying a boy in her arms came through' Thank god, please I need a medical team.' She then looked around, her eyes fell onto Jack o'niell and Samantha Carter' Mum,dad your alive'. And then she collapsed.

General Hammond ordered a medical team down to the gate room, in minutes there was a team carrying the two unconscious bodies back to see Dr.Frasier.

Major Carter and Colonel O'neill loked at each other questionably, then joined the parade down to the infirmary. Danial Jackson and the jaffa Teal'q followed suite.

When they arrived at the infirmary Frasier took a look at her young patients. 'Well the girl seems find, just a few cuts and bruises, a minor concussion and a bit malnourished, but she should be find. The boy on the other hand, seems to have a wound from a staff weapon that has been infected, and he also is malnourished with a minor concussion ., but he should be fine once we get him cleaned up.'

' Well are they snakes?' came the expected question from the colone.

'As far as I can tell no, but I'm going to take some DNA tests find more about them.' Came the answer from the doctor,'if you wouldn't mind please leaving.' She looked at Jack,'all of you.'

Colonel gave her a sloppy salute and with the members of SG1 left the infirmary to go see General Hammond.


	3. The Tests are in

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that the chapters are so short, they are going to get longer so don't worry. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, has any ideas for this story, it would be much appreciated. Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep reading.

* * *

**The Tests are in**

" I need you to go find SG-1, tell them I need to see them. They're probably talking with General Hammond." As the airmen walked of Frasier looked worried. ' How the hell am I going to tell them this, Sam will freak. It will be nothing compared to Colonel O'Neill though. Oh God, this can't be true. This is just t…'

"Hey Doc! What's up?" Colonel O'Neill with the rest of SG-1 had come by this point.

" Colonel, Sam. I don't really know how to tell you this." 'How am I suppose to tell…' once again her thoughts were cut short, by Major Carter this time.

"Janet? What is it? Are the kids ok?" the women asked.

" They're snakes! I knew it!" Jack looked at the doctor, the expression on her face told him he was wrong, " Not snake then. Super-human powers? Laser eyes? NO? There has got to be something _alien_ about them!"

" Colonel, the tests show nothing _alien_ about them. The thing is… well… their DNA tests show… well…" the short doctor looked from Jack to Sam, who, in turn, looked at each other. _Mum, Dad, you're alive._

"Janet, are they my, our," she looked at her CO, " _children_?" The short doctor barely had time to nod her head as Colonel O'Neill started to _express _his feelings.

"What? This can't be true? Are you telling me they are from another dimension thingy? We can, I repeat can NOT take care of 2 kids!" Jack who by this time just wouldn't stop talking, " If they came through the gate, to see us… WE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEM! There is no…" Jack now got the chance to be cut off.

"JACK!" Jack looked at Daniel, who he just realized was here, and who never looked so angry," You can't blame doctor Frasier for this. Actually you can't blame anyone!" by this time the colonel was trying to get some words in," Jack shut up and listen! There is probably more to come. JACK O'NEILL!" That was a first," LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!"

The colonel, who was still stunned just looked at him, "Daniel?"

Sam who just looked dazed throughout the whole entire yelling spree, stared at Janet, " Is it true?" That was all she could say, those 3 small words.

The small doctor looked at her, " I believe so Sam. They even have traces of naquada in their blood. I did a few more tests as well, they all, come out positive. Genetically they are your children."

* * *

Question- Is that how you spell _naquada? I wasn't sure_


	4. Shocked

Hey guys. Sorry about not writing, I've been sick, and haven't had a chance to get on the computer. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm so happy that people are reading this. NOW ON THE SHOW…_sorry story. _Anyways here's my next chapter!

Shocked 

As all of SG-1 headed back to their labs, offices, quarters (depending on who you're looking at) they were all shocked. They couldn't believe; that those kids were their best friends' kids for one, and that little yelling spree Daniel, DANIEL, had just taken on Jack.

Sam went to her lab. She had a lot to think about. ' Hell, yes I have feelings for him. But kids! I never thought…kids! Seriously! This is just weird. I mean he's my CO…CO!' she had things running trough her mind, lots of things.' Janet could have made a mistake. Couldn't she?'

There was one thing Sam didn't know; over in his quarters Jack was running the same things through his mind. Except he also had ' Daniel! Of all the people… I can't believe…DANIEL… just WOW!'

All of SG-1 had something to do. But either way, they were all an excuse to think. Weird things happened all the time at the SG-C, but kids weren't usually one of them, especially if they had something to do with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill.

At the infirmary 

Behind a curtain a young girl laid down, thinking, her face was stained red from crying, but she no longer needed that. She had cried oceans over her family, her friends, everything. ' Why is it that every time something good happens someone has to die? Right before mum died she had just said she was pregnant again. I was going to be a big sister. Then she died. Then when Daniel was going to get married, to what's her name? Anubis had to come and kill every God Damn person on the planet. I'm sick of everyone around me dying.'

Of course she had a couple good thoughts running through her head ' Well San I give you the award for kid to give her parents the biggest shock! Seriously, Mum has never said fewer words. Dad on the other hand has never yelled at anyone so loud. Except for you of course.'

Janet Frasier was going over papers in her office; " Somehow I think I could have broke it to them better. Hey I guess Colonel O'Neill reacted better then I expected." She got up left her office to go check on some patients.

First she went and checked on the boy. His wounds were healing fine. 'What could have happened to them got them shot at like this, and why did they come here?' The boy was most definitely improving.

As she pulled back the curtain to the girl, she was surprised to see her sitting up awake. She was even more surprised to see that she had been crying, ' She's obviously been through a lot.'

"Hi. My name is Janet Frasier. How are you feeling?" she asked the girl not really expecting an answer, let alone the one she got.

" Hi, I'm feeling fine. Can I please have a glass of water, and something to eat? It's been months since I've had food." She concluded this with a smile that reminded Janet of Colonel Jack O'Neill.

A little dazed, she didn't quite understand everything the girl had said, " Yes of course. Would you like anything specific?" the small doctor couldn't believe how much this girl looked like Sam.

" Jell-O please. Also did I have a pack with me? I'd like that. Also is the boy that came through with me okay?" the girl started to perk up a bit.

Janet still surprised at how welcoming the girl was just nodded her head, grabbed the bag and passed it to her, " Yeah sure. The boy is fine. He isn't awake yet, but a few more days should do it."

"Thank you so much Janet. Will you tell me when he wakes up?" At a nod from the doctor she continued, " Thank you again. Please don't tell SG-1 that I've wakened. I can' t take them right now."

That made the doctor clue in. She looked quizzically at the girl, nodded her head, and went to grab some food for her. 'SG-1, how would she know?' She grabbed the food and brought it back.

When Janet came in she saw the girl drawing in a notebook. What she saw surprised her more then anything. It was a picture of Major Samantha Carter holding a P-90, an in the background was faded pictures of Sam doing different thing. It was beautiful. Were these kids Sam and Jacks' actual kids?

Hey guys please R&R. Thanks so much.


	5. Songs and Tears

Thanks for all the reviews. Guys please keep reading. Sorry I've been sick and haven't got anything done, I'm doing my best.

**Songs and Tears**

When Janet saw that picture she was very surprised. The girl looked up and saw her, " Thanks." She put away her picture, and grabbed the tray she ate fairly quickly.

"Can I see Jonas after I've eaten, I'd like to see how he's doing."

Janet smiled, " Of course Sweetie. You have to eat everything though. Then you can see him. I'd like to warn you though he's in pretty bad shape."

Janet received a look like daggers, " We've been through a lot worst. I carried him through and I kept him alive for a long time. No matter what he's like, I can take it. I've seen some…pretty bad things. You wouldn't believe doctor. This is nothing compared to them. I know we've been through…" she looked down, tears in her eyes, " a lot worst."

"Alright, I'm sorry. This is just hard for me, that's all. Eat up, and then you can go see him." The doctor started to head back to her office, " If you need anything just call."

The girl nodded her head, and Janet headed back to her office. She had a few things she wanted to get done. She knew one major who would want to know a little bit about what just happened. The other lined answered a " Carter."

Then and there Janet recounted to her friend, a fairly interesting story. When it was over, Major Carter could hardly believe her ears, " Janet you're kidding right?"

"No Sam, I can't believe it either. I'm going to go talk to…" she was cut off by a voice in the infirmary.

_Her soldier cried._

_As he watched her die_

_Her soldier wept._

_As her blood ran dry, again._

_A silent night._

_Trigger was pulled._

_Not a scream was sounded,_

_As a form ran off into the darkness._

_Her soldier cried._

_As he watched her die_

_Her soldier wept._

_As her blood ran dry, again._

_Breath escaped,_

_Gasps eluded her._

_Her body had died,_

_Before it touched, the ground_

_Her soldier cried._

_As he watched her die_

_Her soldier wept._

_As her blood ran dry, again._

_And on that day,_

_That her soldier cried,_

_And his soldier died,_

_I lost my two soldiers._

_Well my soldier cried._

_As he watched my soldier die._

_My soldier wept._

_As my soldiers blood ran dry, again._

_One last time._

Janet walked in on the last words. The girl was crying. Holding her brothers hand. Since she hadn't been seen, Janet left knowing it would be better if she weren't there.


	6. Learning About Death

**Learning About Death**

_Next Day_

Janet walked into the infirmary, heading straight for the young girl. When she saw her she saw the girl drawing a picture of 2 kids, and a beautiful lab. The girl looked up, she looked very upset.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" I'm just thinking. This is Jonas and me when we were 4, and our lab General. It's so hard to think about all we've lost, and know that it could all happen again."

"Have you ever loss someone so close, that it was like having your heart ripped out?" seeing the doctor shake her head, the girl continued.

"When they die it eats away at you. Even if it isn't your fault, you treat it like it is. It tears you apart, ripping away at you," she paused, took a deep breath and continued, " It's like having your heart ripped out, then cut into pieces. It's the worst pain you can go through."

" For days you cry and cry, until one day you just stop. You look back on your past with that person, and realize you should rejoice for the memories you have of them. So one day you just get up and move on," she looked Janet in the eye, she wouldn't cry through this, she would tell someone the way she felt, " but it never really leaves. It eats away at you. Always there. At the back of your mind. Then one day you'll be doing something and say something like ' That person loved to do this' and you start to cry. In front of people, you can't stop. You feel the pain all over again."

Janet looked at her and understood, she continued what the girl couldn't finish, and "So instead of just remembering you freeze their memories in pictures."

The girl nodded, " It helps I can cry alone now, and I'll be alright. It's so hard though; I just wish that it never happened."

Janet looked at the girl; she had obviously gone through so much. Yet she was strong, and willed herself to do that. She had grown up somewhere where she couldn't be thought to be weak, or people wouldn't like her. At least that must have been what the girl thought.

"The girl looked down at her picture, " General was my dog, Jessie was Jonas's. If you look closely you can kind of see his head hiding." She laughed; Janet saw a beautiful smile that reminded her of Sam, " He was afraid of cameras. Yet he loved people to take pictures of him. He loved to be the center of attention." She stopped, and took a pause to think, " If he was human, he would've always been laughing and telling jokes." She laughed some more.

Janet laughed with her. 'At least she can still be happy. Her dog reminds me of one certain colonel as well.'

"I've just realized something, you've told me your name, but I've never said mine. It's San." She smiled.

Janet just realizing this laughed lightly, "You're right. San it's pretty."

"The girl smiled, " Not really, but if you say so."

* * *

I know that was kind of cheesy. I needed something. Just a little bit longer until something happens. 


	7. Mission Reports

Guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to have like 11/2 more chapters or something, and then the boy should wake. You'll have to wait though. Please keep reading. Send reviews I love getting them. Also please if you have any ideas I would love to have them.

* * *

**Mission Reports**

After hearing the story about the picture, Sam was nervous to go to the infirmary. She realized that it was no mistake that the girl was her daughter. And that scared her.

She walked into the commissary for a little break when she heard a voice yell at her across the way, " **Oy! Carter grab a tray and pull up a chair, and join me!**" Everyone in the commissary turned his or her heads to look both at her and at Colonel O'Neill (Who was the screaming culprit)

Not realizing what he was doing, Jack starting flailing his arms. Assuming that was his sign for her to come over, Sam shook her head and headed over. In the words of her CO, Sam grabbed a tray, pulled up a chair, and plunked herself in the seat across from her superior," Good morning Sir."

" Hey Carter! The kid sharing any info? She taking any visitors, by chance?" seeing the women shake her head he continued, " Unless she talks I'm stuck on this stupid mountain for eternity. Carter we're not even going off world. Stop smiling that!"

Still smiling, Sam spoke up," Well **Sir, **her name is San." Seeing a confused expression on his face, " Well me, like **most** people, like to be called by are names, not _girl _or _boy._ She'll talk when she wants too. Oh yeah, you're stuck _in _this mountain not_ on _it. "

" Well sorry." He said almost sincerely.

" Sir, does the name_ San,_ sound familiar to you?"

Looking kind of confused he shook his head

"It's in my head for some reason. I don't know why."

"If you ever name your child _San _Carter… just don't." she smiled lightly," Well I have to go write some mission reports. Have fun doing… whatever it is you do."

"Sir we haven't gone on any missi…"

"Yeah exactly why I should be writing them up." She laughed.

After Colonel O'Neill left, Sam was left to sit alone, to at and to think about the last weeks events. The one thing that bothered her the most though, was why the girl had warned them not to go to planet PY6 229.

Suddenly an excited Daniel Jackson came running into the commissary, and headed straight for Sam. Sadly he was running into people and causing havoc, so everyone was looking at him, and Sam (again).

'Are the guys trying to embarrass me today.' She thought.

Still calling out sorry to everyone, Daniel finally made it over to Sam, he let at a few small words (considering he was out of breath.) " Sam the boy is awake."

Sam immediately got up and ran for the infirmary. Daniel came hot on her heals, this time avoiding people and their lunches.

* * *

Yay! He's awake. Finally. In my opinion that took a long time. PLease, if you have any ideas, they would be recieved in open arms. 


	8. Together

Thanks for all the reviews, and Fishy McFisher you are just so kind. I should probably do something about that Jack and Sam thing. See an idea! If you have one tell me, I will do my best to incorporate it into my story. Sorry this is late, I was kind of having a brain cramp, and I was gone for a bit.

* * *

**Together**

He could feel her, she was right beside him. Something was wrong, what was it? She was scared, sad, in pain. She had had enough pain. What was causing her more?

He tried to call out to her. He couldn't say anything. Something was wrong and he couldn't help her. He tried again, _San! _Nothing! What could be happening?

He understood he needed to surface. Come to consciousness. That was the only way. Something was wrong; he was going to help her. Then her screams aloud him to surface. To help her. To heal her pain.

_

* * *

_

_ They sat side by side; he grabbed her hand, carefully and kindly. They looked each other in the eye, they shouldn't be here, together, alone. She always broke the rules, he never did._

_ So many things kept them apart, but so many more brought them together. Her parents, his culture, her traditions, their worlds. Their worlds. The one thing that kept them apart, they were separated by galaxies, and that would never change. She couldn't leave, he never would, and they came together in secret whenever they could. This would be the last time._

_ Holding her in his arms the boy brought her closer. Their lips touched, and locked in one last embrace._

There came a loud swish like a knife, and a thud. The boy gasped, and released his hold. The girl broke apart and looked him in the eyes. Slowly they glazed over. She looked passed his shoulder, a Jaffa soldier stood their. He pulled a knife out from the back of the boy covered in his blood, from the tip the hilt. She looked down at her hands, covered in blood.

_ The Jaffa looked down on her and sneered… _

* * *

"Matt!"

"San?"

At the sounds of screams from the infirmary, Janet came running in. She ran to check on San, she most definitely heard her screams. When she saw the girl she looked very confused, the Janet heard another voice, " San? San what's wrong?"

"Jonas? Is that you?" the girl asked. Janet immediately ran to the boy's bed. There he was awake and well, but looking extremely concerned, most likely for his sister.

"San! Where is she? Let me see her, I need to see if she's alright!" he was frantic, and looked like he was ready to kill if he wasn't aloud to see his sister.

Janet thought fast, " Alright. You can see her. I'm going to call some people, and right after I'm done I'd like to check you over." At a nod from the boy, she led him over to San's bed.

As soon as he saw her, he ran to her and gave her hugged. They stayed like that for a few seconds. " Are you alright? San what happened?" he asked with great concern.

"I had a dream…" Janet left them to talk. She had a few people to call.

* * *

" 'Yello?" Daniel's voice sounded over the receiver.

"Daniel, it's Janet. I called Sam and Colonel O'Neill, they're not answering. Could you find them and let them know that Jonas just woke up." The doctor did her best to hide her excitement. Daniel, who didn't seem to notice, just told her he would, and that she should call Hammond. " Of course, and if you see Teal'c let him know."

The doctor called General Hammond, who told her that after SG-1 saw them, that he would come down and see everything.

* * *

When Daniel had come running in, sadly embarrassing her for the second time in 10 minutes, and told her that San's brother had woken up she jumped right up and ran in the direction of the infirmary. After almost running into a few people and causing havoc in the halls she slowed down, and let the young archeologist catch up with her.

"Daniel, does Colonel O'Neill know about this." Sam asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. I was looking for the two of you, and I passed him in the hall. He told me where you were. He should be there right now."

" 'K, is he alright? Healthy and all?"

"Janet hasn't done any tests yet. I guess he was really concerned about San." Seeing the major's confused expression, he explained, "Something happened, she must have a bad dream." At a nod from his friend, he continued, "As far as she can tell he's fine, a little bruised, and scraped, but his wound is healing, fine. He'll need to eat, but he should be fine."

* * *

By now the two had reached the infirmary, to find the Colonel talking with the doctor, "Yes Colonel he should be fine. I'm going to do the tests now to check. The he'll eat, and get some sleep. You can then drill them with your questions."

Jack turned around to see his 2IC and the younger man with her, "So Carter you heard the news! Their alive!" rolling her eyes, Sam gave him a nod of her head. "We've gotta wait though before we can find out anything."

Looking over at the doctor for details, Sam and Daniel soon understood, " We need to let them both rest, and then you should be able to talk with them. That probably won't be until tomorrow though."

"See what I mean, I've waited for _weeks _for them to wake up, and now I need to wait another day!" Jack stated.

Suppressing a smile, Sam told him, "Sir, it's only been about 1 week."

"It's the same thing Carter!" Sam couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to laugh, " What?"

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill hated writing mission reports. Sadly they hadn't been on any missions for a little over 2 weeks, and he had 5 to write out. ' If I was Carter I would have had them all done during down time, but no Jack you had to be a fishing person. Now I have to write 5, 5!'

Well Jack was running complaints through his head, Daniel was searching for him. In the process of doing so, he walked right into him.

"Jesus! Daniel what's the rush, did we land on the moon or something?" Jack yelled.

Smiling, and bouncing like a schoolgirl, Daniel replied, " No Jack, that was back in 1969, we now are traveling to _planets_" saying 'planets' slowly, " Actually, Jonas is awake. Janet wants you and Sam to go see."

"This is much more exciting then mission reports."

"Mission reports? We haven't gone o…" the younger man was interrupted.

"Yeah, well they should have been done a while ago." Jack told him, in an 'isn't it obvious' sort of voice.

"Right. Do you know where Sam is? I'll go get her, you can head up to the infirmary."

"Yay! Now I get to be alone with old doc Frasier, and her 10 inch needles." Jack said in a very sarcastic voice. Daniel gave him a questioning look." Yeah, she's in the commissary."

As Daniel headed back to the commissary, Jack veered toward ' old doc Frasier, and her 10 inch needles'.

When he arrived there, Janet was waiting for him. " Hey Doc! What's up?"

"I though Daniel would have told you. Jonas has woken up." She paused for a second, in one of the closed off areas you could hear soft talking.

"Old Danny boy told me everything, it was more of a greeting then an actual question." He gave her a slight smile.

"Right. Is Sam coming?"

"Should be. Of course it could be a while, considering Daniel is the one looking for her." Janet laughed slightly, trying to amuse him more then actually finding the joke funny.

* * *

On seeing his sister, Jonas immediately went to hug her. " Are you alright? San what happened?" he had asked with great concern.

"I had a dream…" she started, " It doesn't matter." Knowing his sister, it did matter.

"San you were afraid, sad. What happened." Looking into her eyes he understood, "Matt."

"How did you know about him?" San asked, thinking no one knew.

"San." He laughed, " I'm your twin. You can't get anything by me." She smiled.

" I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"I know. It's hard. When I saw Frasier, it scared me. San you did it! You did what Mum could never do!"

She collapsed into his arms, " It wasn't easy. Dad said I had to get you away, incase…" the tears started to come.

"San. He would have been proud of you. The both would have been. You saved us. That's all he wanted. Was for us to be safe." He hugged her once more, " He would want to be with her, and Charlie." She smiled, she understood.

They never knew Charlie, but they did see pictures. He had been a cute kid. He was dad's son, before he had killed himself.

"I haven't talked to them Jonas. Not without you."

"Of course not!" he smiled, he needed to cheer her up, and said, "You couldn't do anything like that without me."

She perked up, " You're right what was I thinking." They started to laugh, something neither of them had done in a long time.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. For all the people who were wondering if that was my song, yes it was. It's the shity version though, I had a good one all typed up, then accidently deleted it, like 2 times. It was very upsetting. Please keep rr.


	9. Questions and Answers

Wow! If people are still reading this (excluding fisher) I would be surprised this is going no where fast, and I'm getting brain cramps trying to write this out. I have ideas for part of the story but I have no way to get there. Please be patient with me

If you want original work by me, I'm writing something at name is- pancakeandjamII

On with the story!

**Questions and Answers**

"Alright Jonas, just eat this food and get some sleep. You should be alright, your wounds are healing fine." Janet was finishing up with her patients before she left them in the more then capable hands of her head nurse, " That goes for you too San, General Hammond wants to know as much as possible about you. Both him and Colonel O'Neill are starting to get impatient." Having changed already, Janet grabbed her coat and headed for the door of the infirmary, " I want to hear that both of you were asleep by 10. You need to be well rested."

"Yes ma'am!" the small doctor on her way out the door.

"Janet!" came a voice down the hall; turning around Sam Carter came running up to her.

"Slow down!" she sad smiling, " What is it? I do want to leave this place you know."

" Sorry, it's just that I needed to catch you before you go." Janet started to look impatient, nodding her head for her to continue, " Right. Look the kid just woke up, are you sure it's gonna be ok for the Colonel to question them tomorrow, you know how he can be?"

Assuming that question didn't need an answer, Janet answered her other question, " Jonas will be fine, Colonel O'Neill isn't gonna be an ass toward a couple of thirteen year olds."

"Alright." The two friends got into the elevator, ready to go home, get some sleep, and prepare for an interesting tomorrow.

_

* * *

0700 hours_

Colonel O'Neill arrived at Cheyenne Mountain earlier then usual, hoping that they could get questioning done early. If they couldn't, he'd write up those damn mission reports.

The first place he headed for was the infirmary; maybe Frasier would be there and let him get started. Arriving at the infirmary, he found one head nurse who looked ready to shove a needle up his ass if he tried to come in. Getting the hint he headed for his 2IC's lab.

He walked into a very cluttered lab. Not like that was unusual, just something he noticed every time he entered there.

Coughing to get her attention, Jack stood at Sam's door, " Oh! Colonel! You scared me."

"I do try Carter, I do try." He said smiling.

"Aren't you here early, Sir?" she said rolling her eyes, " Are you excited to do something at _work_?"

"Ha Ha. You are so funny Carter." Being as sarcastic and monotone as possible, " Actually I was hopping to have a questioning and answering period, with 2 certain teens."

"Sir, their 13, chances are they'll sleep in, and Janet probably gave them something to sleep longer."

"In that case I got _5 _reports to write up." Heading for the door, " Why don't we meet in the commissary at 0900 hours, get Teal'c and Daniel."

"Sure thing." She said, heading right back to her computer, and a small triangular device brought back by SG-6.

_

* * *

0850 hours_

"Danny boy, T'! Come on down to the commissary with me, grab some breakfast. Wait for Carter! Have fun well we think of nauseating questions for thirteen year olds!" Jack came running down the, hall skidding to a halt almost crashing into Daniel.

"Jack." He said doing his best to give a-non-frustrated smile, " How are you? Good? That's good? You know I'm fine. Breakfast? Sounds good."

"Ha ha Daniel, you are just so funny, you know that? You truly are. You comin' down or what?"

Teal'c nodded his head, and Daniel rolled his eyes, but followed the two anyways.

When they reached the commissary, they were surprised to see Sam already there. She smiled at them, and waved them over. "Hey guys. Finished working, figured I come down early." She gave them a bright smile, " Surprise you!"

"You certainly surprised us Carter." He and the other 2 men grabbed a tray, and some food, came back over and sat down, " Don't you have some sort of science project you need to work on? Get here a half an hour late, just as were all leaving."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded their heads in agreement, " Actually I finished early, and came down." She looked at them, " Isn't it a good thing to know I can make it somewhere on time?"

"Uhhh… sure Carter…it's just that…that…it kind of defies everything you stand for." He got three weird looks back at him, and a few raised eyebrows, " You know? Computer geek, science whiz, fashionably late?" getting no response he sighed.

"What he's trying to say Sam, is it's good to see you on time for once." Daniel did his most pathetic cover up of his time.

The women laughed, " Thanks Daniel."

At this time Teal'c out of all of them, finally realized there was a marine waiting behind them impatiently. At a nod from Teal'c which got the rest of the team's attention the man was finally able to talk, " Colonel. Major. Doctor. Teal'c." he stated nodding at each of them individually, " General Hammond would like to see you all in the briefing room."

"Well thank you. You uhhh… know why?" Jack asked the young man.

"Something about asking are new found friends, Sir."

At those words, all 4 members of SG-1 stood up, and headed out the door, and in direction of the briefing room.

"I got here early just for this!" Jack said in his giddiest and most girlish voice possible, which received many rolled eyes, and from Teal'c, a raised eyebrow.

* * *

On reaching the briefing room, they were all surprised to see the faces of San and Jonas already at the table. Both looking extremely tired and unawake. Also both drinking what smelled like coffee. Amazingly enough all members of SG-1 were given fairly bright smiles from the two of them.

" Good morning campers!" Colonel O'Neill said in a cheery voice.

"Good morning Colonel, as you can see San and Jonas Have awakened and are ready to answer your questions." General Hammond told his 2IC.

All four members entered and sat down in their respected seats. All were ready for this, what should be, interesting session

"Name's Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c." Jack told them, receiving nothing but blank expressions, " Right… moving on. What are _your_ names?"

Jonas stood up straight, " Colonel, I _dare_ you to take a lucky guess at our names." That one response through them all off, except for San of whom gave a small smile.

"San and Jonas?" the Colonel asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Well yes. Except I think you want our full names, which I don't feel entitled to tell you." Once again, a surprising response from the boy.

"Samantha." Came a whispered voice from beside him, " My name's Samantha Carter-O'Neill." Somehow even though everyone expected it, it still threw everyone off. These kids so far had a knack for that.

"Thank you." Jack said, still trying to regain his composure.

"Ummm… San, where are you from?" Sam asked.

The girl looked down, back at her notebook, where she had started to sketch, "You've asked two questions, they've both been the wrong ones to ask. Instead of asking where we're from, maybe you should have asked…"

Sam interrupted her, "When you're from." She smirked knowing she was right.

"Exactly." San looked up from drawing, seeing the eyes questioning her she answered the question, "Year twenty-twenty."

Colonel O'Neill clapped his hands and smiled, " Progress!" he looked at them, " Now where the hell are you from?"

Jonas looked at him, " Colorado Springs."

Another long pause, this time Daniel broke the silence, " Do people know about the gate in the future?"

"No." both kids said.

"Then ho…" Sam was cut off.

"How do we know about the wonder that is the _Stargate_?" San asked, " Being small, quiet and sneaky certainly has its advantages."

Jack looked frustrated, " You could be more vague."

"Probably." Jonas said, "She is right. We sneaked into the gate room. That's all. We were on base _a lot._ We too had questions that needed answer, we just had better ways of finding them out."

"I too have a question, for you Jonas Carter-O'Neill." Came the deep voice of Teal'c, " Why would you be on the base of Stargate Command so frequently?"

Jonas looked at him, a little wary at first but continued, " We're no angels, almost impossible to find a babysitter for. Where else would we stay when parents are gone?"

"How do you know so much about the gate?" Sam asked. "You were able to dial ho… here."

San looked up, " Once we saw it, I had to know all about it. Even though it was classified, you can't keep like _that_ away from me. One way or another I would have hacked into the computers and found it out. Mum, thought it would have saved everyone a lot less of hassle if she just told me." She continued to scribble in her notebook.

Sam looked very intrigued, Jack on the other hand looked like he was going crazy, " Hack into the computers?" he yelled, " You know computers?"

San looked at the women sitting at the table, she looked away and let a small smile cross her face, " Computers are my specialty, always have been. When I saw the gate I learned more and more about technology, what could be better for me then to help look at that king of stuff."

Sam let out a small laugh, " Both your parents couldn't be in the military. "

Jonas looked at Sam, " You're right. But Dad was out of town a lot. Doing different things. We were allowed in a guest suite, and the commissary…"

"Until my curiosity got the best of me." San told them, and Jonas smirked.

Jack looked at them, not liking how this was going at all, " Why'd you come here?"

San looked away, and studied her notebook intently, Jonas took a deep breath knowing she would never be able to say what happened, "Anubis… he… uhhhh… attacked, I was sick, and… uh… San needed to find somewhere safe, she used the gate."

Sam looked at the young girl at the table, knowing she was upset about something, " You're the only people to come through. Everyone…" she stopped, looked at the boy who nodded his head.

Everyone at the table looked at the two children, they had been through so much, yet they were still here talking to them. Jack looked Jonas in the eyes, " Jaffa, guard the gate. How'd you get through?"

Jonas went to talk when he was interrupted by his sister, "There was a tablet, and I used it. I'm smarter then I look. I can do some pretty amazing things when I…" she held back her tears, and continued to whisper her words, "put my heart to it." She looked down.


	10. Power Outage

Hey guys please keep reviewing. You're making me nervous; I will stop writing this, so please review.Pleeeeease.

**

* * *

Power Outage**

San kept scribbling in her notebook, very concentrated on what she was doing. Sam looked at her, trying to see what she was doing, but she couldn't tell. If her suspicions were right, then she was probably drawing Colonel O'Neill, herself, of her brother.

Jack looked at the young girl, "What was on this mystery tablet then?"

Jonas looked at his sister, put his hand on her leg to comfort her, "Ancient writing. It told h…"

"Don't tell them. They can't know." San whispered to him, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"General Hammond looked at her, "Why can't we know?"

San looked at him, "You'll use it, then people will get hurt. That's how I got hurt, it was the cause for my only injuries." She stopped, looked at her brother, and Janet Frasier who had walked in just before, " They could have been worst."

"This tablet of I _your time_, who had written it?" Daniel asked, hoping that would give him a clue.

"We're not actually sure. We just know that it was a very, _very_, crude version of French."

Sam looked at Jonas, who had answered the question, "French?" she looked at the rest of her team members, " We've never found anything similar to French."

San smiled slightly, " That's why we were so keen to figure out what it said."

Jack looked at the kids, " Why'd you come here and not to another planet?"

Jonas started to open his mouth, when his sister interrupted him, "Anubis had taken control of so much of the galaxy, we didn't truly have a choice of where to go. Plus I figured I could try to stop whatever was there."

All the adults present nodded their heads in understanding, when the power went out. When the backup power didn't come on everyone was getting kind of worried. When in the period of 15 minutes, they came back on.

When they looked around, there were 2 people not there, San and Jonas. "Jack, I don't have my security card."

Jack looked at the culprit, "Shit Daniel!"

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I needed that little bit. Please review, please, pretty ple…. ect. 


	11. Escape

Please keep reviewing, I don't know if I should just stop now or keep going. So review or you ain't gonna get notin'! Ya'll here me. Sorry this took so long, computer problems, I tried putting it up so many times.

**

* * *

Escape**

"Daniel! How the hell did they get your security pass? That is something I want to know!" Jack was glaring at the younger man, prepared to kill him if he had to.

When Daniel went to respond fairly flustered, General Hammond took over, " Colonel O'Neill, Daniel did not mean for his pass to be taken. In all the confusion it is reasonable that one of the children could have gotten a hold of it." Seeing the look he was getting, Jack didn't respond, instead he let his CO take control, "You there," he pointed at some airmen, "Have them take a sweep of the base to find out where the went. If you know anything about Daniel using his security pas, let us know." Nodding there heads the airmen left to fill out there command.

"Now the rest of you try to figure out where they could have gone." At a nod from SG-1, Hammond left the room to go to his office, waiting for any news on his escapades, and prepared to make a phone call if need be.

IN the briefing room, a worried look took over Sam's face," Uh… Sir?"

Jack glared at her, "What is it Carter?"

She gulped, seeing he was in a really bad mood, "You could probably find your way in the dark right?" Jack looked confused but nodded, "Fin your way to an escape hatch?" Jack's eyes went really big in horror at the realization of what she was saying, "Exactly Sir. They used Daniel's card as a ploy, to get us off their trail. They used the nearest hatch most likely."

Daniel gulped, almost shitting his pants trying to calm his nerves; "Marines up top would have seen them right?"

"No, Daniel. It leads into the forest up top. They're in pretty good physical condition, and they obviously knew where to go. I don't know how easy it will be to find them."

"Teal'c let Hammond know, about the situation. Tell him I'm gonna' have a sweep of the area up top to find them. Carter, Daniel, look around here to see what you find."

At a nod from each person Jack started to look around the room.

"Sir."

"Carter?"

"Notebook." She said with a big smile.

"Notebook, Carter?" snarling a bit.

"I found San's notebook. The picture she was drawing. If we can figure out where it's taking place. Maybe that's where they went."

Jack gave her a huge smile, "Carter, you should be a damn detective. What the hell are you doing in the air force?" He looked at her, "Don't answer that." He got a few laughs from the people around him.

At that moment, General Hammond came down, "Jack, what have you found?"

"Well General, we found a picture in San's notebook, we're gonna' look at it, and see if that's where they are." Jack gave is commanding officer a small smile.

"Alright, hurry up, or this could get ugly."

As the whole of SG-1 looked at the picture, they found it looked really familiar (the place that is). The picture was that of a small boy holding a beer bottle, and by the looks of it threatening to take a giant swig f it. Falling behind him into water was Daniel, who looked like the girl behind him had pulled him in. Daniel looked older, but it was most definitely him. They were all smiling, and having fun, and in Daniel's case a little surprised.

All the adults laughed at the picture, when Teal'c stated; "O'Neill's cottage."

"What?" the rest of his team asked.

"This drawing, takes place on the dock of O'Neill's cottage. Where he fishes frequently, and catches nothing."

All of them laughed (Except for Jack, who sounded offended). "You're right T'. That is the ol' fishing dock."

"Alright, then. Colonel, you've had airmen sweeping the area for them up top, if they find nothing, then I'll send you and the rest of your team for a little trip to your cottage."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, "I'm on time leave, and leavin' this mountain. We should celebrate!" getting a bunch of raised eyebrows, and rolled eyes, Jack turned to leave when an airmen walked in.

"Sir, we've swept the area and found nothing." The man stood at attention.

"Alright. Jack you and your team have a go. Take one of the military vehicles, phone me if you hear anything."

"Yes Sir." Jack told him leaving the room, with the rest of his team in pursuit.

General Hammond turned to go to his office, now was the time to make a few phone calls.

"We're leaving. Yeah, we're leaving. Get to get off this dumb, ol' mountain. Yeah we're leavin'!" Jack sang, getting a few snickers from behind him, " You're all just jealous that I have such a superior singing voice." He retorted.

Sam smiled, putting on such an innocent act, "You're right Colonel. I wish I could sing like you. So scratchy and off key, annoying to. It's always been a life long dream." She smiled at him.

"Ha ha Carter. You really can make us laugh." At his expression of clear annoyance, Daniel and Sam burst into laughter. "You are all just so immature."

"Good job San!" Jonas told his sister.

"No problem. I'm good at breaking into the damn office and programming the power to shut off." She smiled at her brother. Being careful not to leave any marks of which way they had gone.

"You got the money?" at a nod from his sister he continued, " Perfect! Now we need to phone a cab, and get out of here. You know where the hut is?"

"Yep! I've ran away to there before." She smiled.

"Right." He looked at her, if anyone knew how to escape, and runaway, it was Samantha Janet Carter-O'Neill, "You left the clue."

She nodded, "Of course."

After getting out of the forest they ran, all the way into town. Hearing nothing of marines, or the infamous SG-1, they grabbed a drink from a local corner store, and called a cab.

When the cab driver arrived, they jumped in, and told him their destination. With a nod of his head, he started the car and drove off.


	12. Shotgun

Please let me know if your reading, I'm going to give up soon. Then nobody will read… PLEASE! I was getting so much, just a little bit of support, that's all I ask. How am I suppose to get better with out constructive criticism… now that I'm done with that, I will continue my story…

**Shotgun**

SG-1 left the base, and went to get a military vehicle. As they neared their destination, a slow deep voice started to speak, "In the words of O'Neill, 'Shotgun driving.'"

A few chuckles came from the group, then Sam started to imitate Teal'c, "Yes. In the words of O'Neill… SHOTGUN front seat!" racing off to the SUV.

"Man! I so wanted to drive!" Jack yelled in a childish voice, "Either that or get the front seat…. I never get the front!" Whining he sulked to the SUV.

"Jack not only do you have to be _old _enough to be in the front, you have to _act_ old enough." Daniel told him, coming up and patting him on the back, he walked away with a smug smile on his face.

Jack shrugged his soldiers, and got in the back, "Remember the way T'?"

"Indeed." Teal'c told him as he started up the engine, and drove off.

After 10 minutes of driving, Teal'c asked Jack which way to turn, "Left T'."

Teal'c turned left, "Sorry other way, other left T!"

Teal'c looked very confused, "I was of the opinion I only possessed one left."

Sam smiled at him, "Yeah. Expression. Just turn around and go the other way." Teal' c nodded his head, eyes intent on the road. Sam turned around and gave Jack an angry mum look. Jack gave her a lopsided smile, and shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the way down to the cabin was not wasted by dumb expressions, or missed turns. All in all it went well.

As Teal'c drove on to the old dirt road, that took them down to Jack's cabin, a taxi driver passed them, in his usual response, Teal'c nodded his head, the driver returned his greeting.

After the few hour drive, the group finally arrived at the infamous lake. Buggy, and apparently fish free.

Teal'c decided to go check out the cabin, Daniel more or less near the dock, and being a big forest Jack and Sam took that part over, "So Carter, what do you think about the kid's, 'I'm smarter then I look' phrase." This was his sad attempt at making conversation.

"You want to know what I think Colonel?" the older man nodded his head, "I think she's right."

"What are you talking about Carter?"

"I think she did something, we could only begin to imagine doing ourselves."

"You lost me at 'something'." He gave her a lopsided smile.

She gave him a very serious look, "Sir, I think she made a gate."

Jack was dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop. He expected something amazing, but building a gate was not one of them, "Carter?"

"We've seen it before with Orlin." She looked extremely concerned.

"You know Carter? Right now I'm hoping you're wrong." He turned to search around in the other direction, "Very wrong indeed."

From behind them they heard a branch break, "San get out of here." A voice whispered. Then a form ran off into the wood. With another one breaking off into the other direction.

"Teal'c, Daniel we've found 'em. They're in the wood." Jack spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"We will assist in their capture O'Neill." Came Teal'c's deep voice.

"Carter, get the girl. I'll follow the boy. Teal'c and Daniel will find us. It'll be easy." At a nod from Sam's head they both ran off in opposite directions.

San knew this wood like the back of her hand, and if it hadn't changed too much in 13 years, then there should be an old abandoned fort around. "Ahah! Found it! You said I was bad with directions eh J'." she muttered to herself. Listening to see if anyone was following her, she stepped inside. Headed straight for the back. She picked up a loose floorboard and stepped inside.

Sam had no idea where the girl had gone; she obviously knew the wood well, because there wasn't much destruction of the plants. There was some though so she followed that. She walked much of it, trying to let either Daniel or Teal'c catch up, and to make sure she was heading in the right direction.

After a few minutes she came to, what resembled, an old abandoned fort.

It was short, but I'll put up another one soon.

In my opinion that seems like something Jack would say. Sorry so late, really busy, I will try to keep up as much as possible… new chapter real soon.


	13. Abandoned

Sorry about this being so late things won't load, and I'm really busy. Please R&R if you want this to continue.

**

* * *

Abandoned**

After a few minutes of searching for an entrance, Daniel caught up to Sam. "Whoa! Uhhh… nice fort." He told her.

"Yeah, looks like she headed straight for here." She replied.

"'K Check around, there must be an entrance, how else could she have gotten in." The 2 members of SG-1 began their search, being unsuccessful.

As Jack ran after Jonas through the wood, Jonas suddenly disappeared. Jack looked around for a bit then found nothing. So he continued looking as he went for any sign of where he might of disappeared to. Finally he came upon Sam and Daniel at the abandoned fort. "Nice place." With a big goofy smile, "Carter it's perfect for you. A little paint job here, a little trim of the lawn there, you would be able to work all you want!"

"Jack, San disappeared in to here we think. What about you?" Daniel asked the old man.

"Well he got away."

"Indeed he has O'Neill." A deep voice from behind caused them all to jump.

"T! Did you see anything?" Jack asked the Jaffa.

The big Jaffa bowed his head slightly, "I did not find anything O'Neill."

With that the group started to look around, after 5 minutes Daniel yelled out, "Found something!"

"Good Danny boy! Let's take a look, shall we?"

"O'Neill, shall I search for another entrance? Perhaps where Jonas may have entered."

"Sure thing T, knock yourself out." With that the old man crept in behind a loose board, followed by Sam and then the young archeologist.

The 3 members of SG-1 searched the abandoned house, finding nothing but cobwebs, spiders, and loose floorboards. There was lots of dust, but it looked like many people had been in there, there was lots of prints, no way to tell where the young San could have gone.

After a 5 minute search, Sam accidently kicked over a bucket, and running out of it came a huge rat, "RAT!". With that it scurried away behind a hole in the wall.

"Carter?" Jack gavew her a questioning look, "A fear of rats?"

She gave him a worried smile, "No Sir… Just…uhh… surprised me that's all."

"Whatever you say."

Then from somewhere they heard a muffled scream, "San!" Someone whispered, "Damn rat!"

"Sorry. Good time to run." Then a sound of feet running away.

"Thank god for a fear of rats. Looks like we've found the run aways." Jack smiled around at his team.

"O'Neill" Teal'c's voice sounded through the walie-talkie, "I have found what seems to be an alternate entrance to the building."

"Here we go." Jack smiled at the 2 people beside him, "Get in, and stop the kiddies, they should be coming right for you. We'll look in on how to get behind these walls."

"Indeed."

"Alright, lets look at these walls. Should be fun and exciting for you, eh Danny boy?" Jack gave Daniel a quirky smile.

Daniel mumbled something, at it's best translated about something like 'grumpy old man, and their stupid jokes'.

"Found it!" came Sam's voice, looking over the two men saw her body escape behind an old hidden door way.

"Greta Sam!" Daniel ran off to follow her, with Jack scrambling of behind them. By the time Jack was through the door, Sam and Daniel had already ran off.

"Alright T we're coming." Jack spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Indeed O'Neill. I hear running ahead of … OUFFF!" The sounds of screaming, kicking, scrambling and blaming came out of the walkie-talkie. "I have captured the 2 young humans O'Neill. Both Jonas and San are here."

"Great we'll be right there."

"You'll be right there Jack." Came Daniel's voice.

"Ok then."

* * *

Sorry, so busy. Please R&R. 


	14. The Car Ride Home

Wow! This has been going nowhere at all, but now something big is going to happen. Please R&R, and enjoy.

**

* * *

Car Ride Home**

A weird party made it's way to a black SUV. Four adults and 2 children, 2 of the adults had tight grips on kids, and all 4 seem angry and upset. Up close the voices said, "What the hell were you doing? How the hell can we trust you? This has pretty much made the peak of my anger, you ran away. Escaped. You know we have no way of trusting you right?"

San gave Jack an ' I've been through this enough times already' look, "Well sorry _Colonel, _seeing my _dead_ parents isn't really the easiest thing and I just thought, that this would be a good ide…"

Jack cut her off, "Good idea my ass! You don't run away like that. Were going to have to have guards tied to you now! You won't be able to go to the bathroom…"

This time it was Jonas who cut him off, "Without a party of airmen. You'll have a…blah blah." The whole time rolling his eyes. By this time they had reached the SUV and had gotten in. Daniel started it up and pulled it in to reverse.

Jack sat in the front, well Sam, Jonas, San and Teal'c in the back, all in that order, and all a little cramped.

Suddenly San's eyes started rolling into the back of her head, she started to twitch and sweat. Sam and Jonas grabbed hold of her. "San? San, what's wrong?" Jonas cried out.

"Daniel! Stop the car!" Sam ordered, Jack grabbed his cell, and dialed the SGC.

"General?" Jack paused as he listened to his CO's voice on the other end, "Yes we have them. The girl seems to be twitching, and sweating uncontrollably." He paused again, "Yes Sir. We'll be there as soon as possible." Another short pause, "Nothing Sir, she seemed to starting doing just now." Another short pause, "Yes Sir, O'Neill out." And he closed his cell.

Coughing and gasping came from the back of the SUV, "Daniel start the damn car, a medical team will be meeting us up top." Jack stared around at everyone, "Daniel go!"

"Right."

"San," Jonas had tears in his eyes, "San what the hell is wrong. Please don't go on me now." AT those words San's eyes rolled into the back of her eyes and she collapsed. Eyes shut she could be dead.

Sam's hand reached over and checked for a pulse, "Major Carter is she indeed alive." Sam nodded at Teal'c. Jonas let out a huge sigh, and cradled his sister the whole way back, he never once moved from his position.

As the black SUV pulled through the gates, a medical team ran up to it, Sam Carter was the first to jump out, helping to carry out a limp form of a girl, then Jonas came carrying the her head. They placed her neatly on the stretcher, the followed the team down to the infirmary.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack parked the vehicle, and followed suite, arriving about 10 minutes later. The only person they saw was Jonas on the floor curled up, he was shaking, but not crying. When they passed him he glared at them, as if it was their fault that his sister was sick, or whatever she was.


	15. Unknown

Hey guys! Hope your enjoying this! I'm trying to write as much as possible, as quickly as possible but I'm busy, so please be patient! Oh yeah… please R&R!

**

* * *

Unknown**

_"San, I'm sorry." The boy took a deep breath, struggling to stay awake for these last few moments, "San, don't cry, I will see you again, after you pass on I will be waiting." He took another deep breath_.

_A tear fell down her cheek; he lifted his hand and brushed it silently away, "Matt you can't die. Not now." She let a few more tears fall, and rested her head on his stomach._

_In the back watching it all unravel before him Jonas waited. Now was the time, "San we have to go. There's nothing we can don, I'm so sorry." He was sensitive, and he felt almost as much as San did. She looked up at him and nodded. He grabbed her arm to help her stand up. _

_The two slowly walked away, away from everyone and everything. "San I'm sorry, I… I… didn't want you to see him…d… pass away."_

_She looked at him with pure fear in his eyes, he had never seen his sister scared, never, "He's going to die J, I know. You can say it."_

_He hugged her there, for a long time, "San, don't cry, please. You didn't cry for mum. Don't cry for him." _

As San started to waken from her dream, it started to get fuzzy. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She could see a slight outline of Janet Frasier, slowly come into focus.

"Good." She took a breath, and looked around. She was in the infirmary, "What happened?"

Janet handed her a glass of water, she accepted it, "You fainted, and started doing _weird things _as everyone put it, on the way back."

"When was that?"

"About an hour ago."

San remembered her dream, "Do you know what the problem is?"

"No. We've run as many tests as we could, but so far nothing has come through to give us a hint of what's wrong."

At her words San shivered, 'It can't be.' She thought. "Do you know if I'm going to be alright?"

The doctor looked at her with a worried expression, "I'm not sure San. At the moment your condition is unknown."

She looked downhearted, "Everyone who's unknown always dies." She bent her head.

Janet sat down beside her, and grabbed her hand, "San, that's not true." San looked up at her, and the doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

San gave her smile to say 'nice try, but I know the truth', "Thanks Janet."

Janet went into her office, where SG-1 was waiting, "I've taken some tests, and so far nothing."

Jack looked at her bewildered, "Nothing?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, Sir. I'm still waiting for some results, but nothing."

Suddenly they heard a scrambling outside, "Let me in! You sonofabitch! Let me in!"

Jack looked at the rest of them, "I'll go." He left the office, walked through the infirmary and to the door, there Jonas and the two airmen were scrambling. Jack coughed to get their attention, "Excuse me." The two men with the boy between them turned around.

"You go damn sonofabotith! Put me on the fuckin' floor!" Jonas yelled.

Jack smiled at the three of them, "Airmen, put him down." In a gruff voice he turned to Jonas, who the two men had ungratefully dropped, "What the _hell_ do you think your doing?"

"My sister is in there, and I want to know what's wrong. You think I'm going to run away through the infirmary! It's wall after wall after wall! There's no way out!" By this time he had walked up to Jack, they were face to face. Jack was seeing how big Jonas was for the first time, he was tall, just a few inches shorter then himself. He was strong, if the boy wanted to get through Jack could stop him, but not without injury to himself.

Now that he had sized him up, he decided to take this casually. By the sounds of what happened earlier both kids knew him well, and they could use that to their advantage, Jack knew nothing of them. He took a step back, and laughed lightly, "Only was out is through this door, and if I'm in here they got tie me down, there is any way out of here."

Jack received a saucy smile from the youngster, quite like his own, "Move _old man_, and let me in. I'll bring you down and rip you to pieces."

Jack had had enough, time to get mean, "Alright! You're done! I know you want to see your sister! It can wait! She's sick, we don't know what the hell is wrong with her!"

Jonas blinked and shook his head, and looked bewildered, and a little confused, he then said in a small voice, "Look I just want to see her. Please."

With that Jack stepped a side he didn't know why, sometimes you just needed to. The boy walked in, "Hey San."


	16. Strength

Sorry, computer crashed! I couldn't go on! All right now lets get back to business.

* * *

**Strength**

"Jack what was that all about?" Daniel asked the older man.

"Daniel, he thinks he's about to lose the last thing on earth that really means something to him. He didn't want to hurt anyone though." With that he left. There were things that he needed to think over.

* * *

"Jonas what's going to happen to me?" San's hoarse voice came out of her pale body. She was getting worst, and quickly.

"I don't know San." Jonas looked away.

"J! Look at me. Tell me what I want to know!" she tried to sound angry, but she couldn't.

"San I don't know! I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this."

Then Dr. Frasier's head poked out from the curtain, "Jonas. Can you come here?" He nodded his head, and followed her.

The doctor had lined up the most recent scans of San's brain on her desk. "What is it?" Jonas asked her.

She pointed her finger at spot on the scans, " See this? I think it's what's making your sister sick. It's right on the brain, and seems to be getting bigger."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You had just said that it was unknown!" Jonas was getting angry.

She put on a sympathetic look, "Jonas five minutes ago when I said that, I hadn't had these scans, and now that I'm looking at them I think this is why she's sick."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to tell Major Carter, and then I'll take another scan. You can tell her if you want." She motioned to the curtain.

He nodded, and went to tell the only person left in this world, who could understand his pain, that she was about to die.

* * *

Daniel and Sam were walking to the commissary to eat, something they really needed to do. "Could we try using a hand device to heal her?"

"No Daniel. I still don't have control of it, but…. Wait!" She turned around and ran off in the other direction!

"What?" Daniel yelled after her, "Some secret you're not telling me about?" Then he went to follow her.

General Hammond was poring over some mission reports that Sg-9 had just handed to him. A knock came at his door, "Enter!"

Major Carter entered the room, a little flustered, "Sir."

"Carter, sit down, breath." He smiled at her. "Major. What is it, that has you so… out of breath?"

Sam sat down, took a deep breath and was about to start explanation when Daniel's voice yelled out, "Jesus Sam! What the hell was that all about?" Right at that moment he realized that he was in the presence of General Hammond, " Oh, General hi. Sam!"

Sam gave him one of her big smiles, "I was just getting to that Daniel, sit down and I'll tell you the story." She then turned and looked at the General, "Well Sir, Daniel gave me the idea actually. He asked why we didn't use a hand device on San, well unless someone else in this facility can use one, then no body on _Earth_ is going to help her."

"Major Carter, what are you getting at?" General Hammond knew that the major could take long explanations with almost everything, no matter what it was. He did not have all day.

She smiled back at him, "The Tok'ra."

"Sam you're a genius."

Hammond looked at Daniel, then back at his best friend's daughter, "We might as well try."

* * *

Jonas didn't cry, dad never cried, why should he cry? He wouldn't cry, he couldn't, his sister meant the world to him, and he had to be strong… for her. He wouldn't cry, he'd be strong… or not, he wasn't the rest of his family.

"San." _Don't cry, be strong_, "You're getting worst, you're going to keep getting worst, until…" He wasn't the rest of his family, he cried.

She looked up at him, and gave him a watery smile, "I know Jonas, I wanted you to tell me though." She started to cry, "But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never, ever, break news to me again. You're not very good at." She gave him a big smile.

He started to laugh through his tears, "God San, I love you."

"I love you too." At the moment her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she let out a scream. "Muuumm! Mum wake up! Oh my god, Mum! Mum don't… Mum!"

Jonas knew exactly what was happening, she was reliving the day their mother died. "Dr.Frasier!" The small doctor came running in, she looked at him, "Help her." With that he turned and left the infirmary. Like the man who left before him, he had some thinking to do.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, San had calmed down, and was now asleep. Dr. Frasier didn't know how much longer she was going to last.

* * *

Thanks for being patient. It's getting busy, tryouts, end of school stuff! Try to bare with me. I have a day off otday so I'm goint to see how much I can get in for you guys! Remeber patience is a virtue, one I don't have but I like to pretend I do! Please R&R! 


	17. Grandpa

**Grandpa**

_4 Days Later_

" Dad! " Sam Carter cried out, as her father stepped through the gateway.

" Sam!" He kissed her on the cheek, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, you?" She smiled at him; it had been a while since they had last seen each other.

"I'm doing great." A look of concern crossed his face, "So why am I here?"

Sam frowned, he always got right to the point, "Follow me Dad." She looked at Daniel, "Where's Jonas?"

"I think he's in his guest room, I think he's with Jack."

"Right, looks like that's where we'll be going."

* * *

Jonas was sitting on the bed of the guest suite; Jack was on the one opposite him, "I'm sorry about this morning. I got hostile." The young boy told the older man, who smiled back at him.

"I know how you feel. Your sister is really important to you, I think if you should be apologising to anyone it should be those marines. You got one of them right where it hurts." The two of them laughed.

"I'm still sorry, I'm not usually like that. It's just…" He looked away, Jack who was just about to say something, was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at the young boy across from him who nodded.

"Come on in!"

Samantha Carter, Jacob Carter and Daniel Jackson all came parading into the room, where Teal'c and General Hammond were he did not know. "Jacob! What's up?"

The older man smiled, "Hello Jack. Well you should know, that I've come to see a patient."

"Actually we didn't tell the Colonel. He was… busy." Sam told her father. He nodded his head.

Jonas moved on the bed, this caught Jacob's attention, "You must be Jonas. I'm Jacob." He smiled at the young boy, who looked alarmingly like Jack.

"You're here to help my sister?"

He nodded his head, "I'm going to do my best."

The young boy looked at Jack, then at Sam, "I should go warn her, she might be surprised to see you." He jumped off the bed. At that moment Teal'c entered the room.

Jack stood up and smiled, "T' will join you Jonas."

"Sure. Come on, I'm going to the infirmary." The Jaffa nodded his head, "Indeed."

With that the two people left. "Warn her?" Jacob asked.

"Long complicated story, you really don't want to hear." Jack told him smiling.

The other man smiled back, "Tell me sometime, since you obviously don't want me to know."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Jack rolled his eyes, very dramatically.

* * *

At the infirmary, San was just coming too, "Dr. Jacob Carter is here, I should tell her before he comes in."

"Yes you should. Go in and see if she's up."

The boy nodded his head, and turned towards the curtain, "San. I need to tell you something."

Still a little groggy, she got out a slurred 'yuhunh'. "Jacob's here."

"Who?"

"Jacob Carter… a.k.a. _Grandpa_."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't do anything… stu… I would do."

Still trying to wake up she told him, "Right now anything's possible."

He laughed slightly, "Well he should be here any moment, don't call him anything, _familyish_."

She gave him a sly smile, a lot like Colonel Jack O'Neill's. He glared back at her.

With that the curtain was pulled back to behold, Sam, Jacob and Jack, "Hey campers!"

The two children smiled, at a familiar phrase. Then Jacob spoke up, "You must be San? Is it?" she nodded her head, "I'm Jacob." Another nod, "Right." He then lifted his hand to show the hand device on it, " I'm going to try to see if I can heal you with this."

She looked at her brother, grabbed his hand, and with a nod of her head put her head back.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks! 


	18. Pain

**Pain **

As Jacob put his hand over her body, San could feel this wonderful warmth flowing through her, she took in a deep breath, and let it out. She could feel her body's sickness, going away, her thought were clear, she wasn't afraid to slip awa… what was happening? A Horrible burning sensation came, her head ached, and her body was on fire. She could feel herself screaming, a hand tighten its grip on hers. She couldn't hear a thing; she could tell bodies were moving around her.

When San started to scream and curl into a ball, Jacob stopped trying to heal her. Jonas tightened his grip on her hand, and tried to calm her down. Something went wrong, Jacob had felt her body healing, then it just stopped, he may have made it worst.

The young girl's screaming slowly came to an end. She was breathing heavily, and she grabbed her head, "My head! Oh God! It hurts!" She continued to take deep breaths, "I'm on fire! Jonas! Make it stop!"

"San! Calm down!" she heard her brother calling from a distance. "San take a deep breath. Dr. Frasier!" He called to the small doctor, "What happened?"

The doctor gave the girl some aesthetic, hopefully that would help, she started to fall a sleep, finally only the sound of her rapid breathing could be heard. "I don't know. The device must of set something off. I don't know how to explain it. I'm going to take more brain scans, see what happened to whatever we saw."

Jacob Carter looked more frightened then he ever had in his life, " I'm sorry, it was going fine. I felt it." He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, it was Sam's, "I'm sorry." She hugged him, held him tight, as if she'd never let him go.

"You tried, you did your best."

Jonas stood, there, holding his sister's hand. He had calmed down after what had just happened, he was running it over in his head, _She was going to die, he would live._ He couldn't handle that, why could he live, and she couldn't? Why?

He looked down at her exhausted body, she was trying to fight it, what ever it was, and she was trying so hard. One day it would over come her and there would be nothing for him to do. He wouldn't be able to help her. He would never be able to help her. All the times she had saved his life, he wouldn't be able to pay her back. He had never once saved her when she was in trouble, she could always get herself out of messes. With anything. If she couldn't she'd leave, like she did after mum had died. She just left.

Through everything that happened, to their family he could only watch, well everyone else did something, why couldn't he do something now? When his sister needed him most?

He looked up at the scene before him, he walked right by them, Dr. Frasier doing… something, Samantha Carter hugging her father, Teal'c… Teal'cing, Daniel sitting down his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, and Jack, just watching. He walked by it all, he left the room, and walked to that place, the place where he could rest his head, he couldn't remember now what they called it, but he went there, to do one last thing for the girl that he loved, the only person in this world who loved him back.

When he got to his room, he picked up some paper, and a pencil, and started to write, he kept on writing into the night. He wouldn't stop until he was done, it would be short, but perfect, like San, _perfect_.

* * *

Jack saw the boy leave, but he knew he wanted to be alone, so he sat down and let Frasier do her thing. He had been through a lot, travelling to planets, meeting people, killing people, meeting Goul'd, killing Goul'd, he had even died some number of times! Then there were the Jaffa, he had killed Jaffa, befriended Jaffa, helped Jaffa. This had to be one of the worst, to see two kids who were technically his, going through this, one dying, and the other watching the last person they knew die, it was hard to watch, and probably harder to go through. But what really tore him apart, was how much it reminded him of Charlie.

* * *

Daniel couldn't believe what he just saw. That girl should be alive and well, not dying of some sort of disease, like she was, it just wasn't right. And her brother, they didn't deserve this. But what could he do, nothing, all Daniel really wanted to do was help other cultures, and people, but these to people, he'd never be able to help. Never.

* * *

As Sam held her father, she knew what he must have been going through to be hard. He had tried to save a little girl, but in doing so probably made it worst. He was devastated, so she took him by his arm and led him to one of the guest rooms, and then she went and got him something to eat. When she came back he was fast a sleep on the couch, she left the food on the side table, and left for her lab to think.

Right now everyone wanted to be alone to think over what they had just witnessed, they had witnessed death, and pain all at once in the most horrible form. In the form of a young child.

* * *

As Janet was looking over the brain scans, what she saw made her heart drop, the _thing_ in San's head, had grown a fair amount. It was very likely that she would be dead within the next 2 days. What made it worst, is that she knew that everyone else just, _knew_, the young girl's fate. But no one knew, her brother's. He would have to figure that out for himself.

_I will love you for always and forever San, and I just wish that I could do more. Goodbye. Jonas._

These were the last words Jonas wrote to his sister, he would give them to her in the morning, then he would leave.

* * *

I kow it's short, but I needed to write those few words. Please R&R


	19. 12 Minutes

**12 Minutes**

At 08 19 hours, Jonas Carter-O'Neill entered the infirmary, 6 minutes later he left. At 0829 hours, he was seen exiting the SGC with Colonel Jack O'Neill. 2 minutes later at 0831 hours his sister, Samantha Carter- O'Neill died.

In the 6 minutes that he was there, he said goodbye to his sister, he was seen giving her a piece of paper before kissing her goodbye. In the 6 minutes before she died, Samantha read the paper. One single tear fell from her cheek, before she let her head fall back, and let death take her.

Dr. Janet Frasier had not known that Jonas had already left the base; she summoned all members of SG-1, General George Hammond, and Jonas. When Colonel O'Neill informed Janet of the boy's departure, she was shocked. _How could he leave when his sister was about to die?_

Well they were preparing to move the body; Dr. Frasier found a note in the girl's hand. The last words from her brother, they read the following;

_Dear San,_

_A little bit more then a week ago, my planet was under attack. At the time I was just leaving my house, when a blast from above made me change my mind. My father and sister were both out. I waited almost 3 hours before they made their way safely home. By that time many people were already dead._

_Almost an hour later, alien soldiers started landing around the area, and shooting anyone left alive. Our own soldiers were fighting back, they had been sent to protect the people around my home, my father one of them._

_My sister and I knowing my father did not keep a gun in his house, after a previous accident with his first son, left to a special area where our mother had hid 2 guns, she had told us where to find them, and only use them if we were in trouble._

_After retrieving the guns, we went back to help, I was shot, both my sister and my father saw this happen, my father and my sister had an argument about something, my sister then came back, picked me up and found a place for us to hide. She did her best to stop the blood, and to bandage it up. _

_Finally after all was silent my sister left, I drifted in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. Finally she returned, and somewhere in the back of mind I heard say she would get me out of here. _

_Finally after almost 3 weeks of dodging enemy soldiers, finding none of our people alive, my sister found away to save us._

_My sister risked her life to save me. I only wish that now, in her time of need that I could do the same. I'm sorry San. I will love you for always and forever San, and I just wish that I could do more._

_Goodbye._

_Jonas.

* * *

_

Wow! I'm done. Thank you so much for all the reviews I got, please for this final chapter, tell me what you think of everything the story, the chapter, the characters. And if you did read from beginning to end thank you! Thank you again, and again. I will probably, start something new soon. I have an idea for a sequel… so if you think it's a good idea for me to write a sequel, let me know! One again THANK YOU!


End file.
